


It's Complicated

by SEMellark



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, but only in the beginning, slight angst, this whole thing is a giant cheese ball im telling ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEMellark/pseuds/SEMellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, yeah, this whole thing is fucking difficult to deal with sometimes, but they're <em>mine</em>, alright? That's just the way it's always been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Because this has suddenly become my ot4 and I'm slowly drowning 
> 
> Also feel free to make suggests if you want me to write in anything specific. I'm just doing this for science. And funsies. But mostly science.

Nagisa comes stumbling out of the bedroom at nearly noon, a complete mess and obviously hung-over. Haruka has barely enough time to push Usagi onto an adjacent cushion before Nagisa dumps himself onto his lap. Nagisa’s cat isn’t nearly as chipper as her namesake, and Haruka is pretty sure the feline is plotting his death for ruining her afternoon nap.

“I wanna die,” Nagisa groans. Every point where their bodies meet is scorching, but Nagisa still sinks further into the heat when Haruka wraps his arms around him. “Why did we do that? Why did you _let us_ do that?”

“Makoto told you not to,” Haruka says.

“But!” Nagisa groans again, set off by the volume of his own voice, tucking his head into the curve of Haruka’s neck. “ _Ugh_ , why is Mako-chan always right?”

“It’s a curse.” Haruka shrugs, trying his best not to reveal how amused he is. The last thing he wants to do is make Nagisa think he’s patronizing him. “Where’s Rei? Still asleep?”

“Puking his guts out,” Nagisa grumbles, just as the toilet flushes in the other room. “He _stepped on me_ on his way to the bathroom.”

“Accident!” Rei shouts. Sound travels pretty easily in the tiny apartment Haruka and Makoto call home.

Nagisa giggles and lifts his head to whisper in Haruka’s ear, “Rei-chan isn’t very coordinate.”

Haruka snorts despite himself, wondering if Nagisa isn’t still a _little_ bit drunk. And Rei probably isn’t much better considering his silence in the wake of Nagisa’s botched grammar.

They were a lot worse last night, Rei telling a story and then Nagisa telling the _exact same story_ immediately after. Nagisa tried to sneak out to “take Princess Usagi back to her people” around one in the morning, and Haruka had to stay behind with a panicked Rei while Makoto went to drag Nagisa back.

“I think something’s bothering them,” Makoto had said once Rei and Nagisa passed out on the guest futons. “I mean, they aren’t usually like this when they visit. Rei doesn’t even _like_ alcohol.”

“You’re looking into it too much,” Haruka replied, mostly just to keep the peace. Drunk or not, there wasn’t enough time on this visit to sort out whatever might or might not have been bothering Rei and Nagisa.

Nagisa sighs, squirming around in Haruka’s lap until they’re facing each other. Haruka lets Nagisa straddle him, sinking back into the couch cushions and taking in the matted blond fluff of Nagisa’s hair and the light flush to his cheeks. “I’m gonna go back to bed,” Nagisa announces, eyes dark and glazed as he stares down his nose at Haruka, “but you should kiss me first.”

“Not if you’ve thrown up in the past twelve hours,” Haruka drawls, but when Nagisa pouts down at him, it actually seems serious, like he just might cry if Haruka actually denies him. “Alright, fine, get down here.”

Haruka is actually put off by how quickly Nagisa throws himself forward, uncoordinated and overeager in the way he slots their mouths together. It isn’t unpleasant – Haruka’s worst kiss was actually with Makoto, back in high school when they were hopelessly stupid and terrified of losing each other – but Haruka thinks he’s memorized each of his partners’ approaches to kissing, and this just isn’t Nagisa.

There’s a moment where Nagisa pulls back, and he opens his eyes and _looks_ at Haruka, and Haruka thinks that maybe he’s going to find out why Nagisa and Rei have been acting so weird, but then Nagisa’s expression contorts and he says, “I have to throw up now.”

He scrambles away from Haruka and dashes off to join Rei in the bathroom. Later, when he feels better, Nagisa will probably joke about how throwing up together is “romantic” and completely brush off whatever he’d been feeling while he was kissing Haruka.

But Haruka decides right then and there that he won’t let him, grabbing his phone from where it’s fallen between the cushions and quickly sending Makoto a text.

_‘Come home early. We’re dealing with R/N.’_

**Author's Note:**

> LONG LIVE POLYGAMY!


End file.
